The present invention relates to a method of operating a valve, in particular vacuum valve, which connects openings of at least two chambers to one another and, for closing the openings of each of the chambers, has at least one dedicated closure member, wherein the closure members, for closing the openings in a closed position in a housing interior of the valve, are pressed, by at least one longitudinal drive of the valve, against valve seats, assigned to each of the openings.
The valves of the aforementioned type used for methods of the type in question are arranged between at least two chambers, in order to be able to close openings in the chambers. In the open state of the openings, workpieces, components and the like can be introduced, via the valve, into the interior of the chambers or can be transferred, via the valve, between the two chambers. The chambers may be process chambers, in which workpieces, components or the like are subjected to a treatment, cleaning, or production process or the like. The chambers, however, may also be so-called transfer chambers, which serve essentially as a connection between process chambers or as pre-chambers for process chambers. Valves of the aforementioned type are, in particular, also used in so-called vacuum technology, where workpieces, components or other articles are subjected to specific processing in a certain atmosphere, and/or under certain pressure conditions, within a chamber. The valves and also the chambers may end up having process residues and the like deposited in them, on account of the respective gas composition and/or processing steps, as a result of certain processes. Moreover, it is usually necessary for the valves to be regularly maintained.
For example, in preparation for such maintaining or cleaning operations, it is often necessary in the first instance to carry out pressure equalization between at least one of the chambers and the valve-housing interior.
KR 10-1171990 B1 discloses realizing such pressure equalization via additional bypass lines laid between the chambers and the valve-housing interior.